slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Śluzakomaniak/Musiowe COŚ
Ta.. Muś postanowił napisać kolejne opowiadanie.. ale kogo to obchodzi? w sumie nikogo.. ale jeśli ktoś magicznym trafem tutaj trafił (specjalne pozdrowienia dla Jacobeła xD) to chcę go poinformować że to będzie opko w baaaardzo starym motywie-grą z której nie da się wyjść.. 1. NIE ZAMIERZAM OPISYWAĆ POSTACI (tego jak wyglądają) BO MI TO NIE WYCHODZI! 2. Niektóre słowa będą się powtarzać i mam gdzieś że wam to nie pasuje 3. Nie zwracajcie mi uwagi na błędy (chyba że są jakieś naprawdę rażące) bo mnie to wnerwia 4. Jest to moje (chyba) pierwsze opowiadanie pisane w narracji pierwszoosobowej (czy jak to tam się zwało) Rozdział 1 Było słoneczne,chłodne popołudnie.Postanowiłem otworzyć swój spóźniony prezent urodzinowy który dostał od rodziców. Po zdjęciu papieru ozdobnego okazało się że jest to popularna gra, tak jakby gra-w rzeczywistości "mata" załączona w opakowaniu przenosiła graczy do innego wymiaru."Gra" stała się popularna dzięki temu że.. nie da się z niej wyjść póki się jej nie przejdzie.Zastanawiałem się kilka minut czy na pewno chcę wejść do "gry", lecz ostatecznie się zdecydowałem-Otworzyłem pudełko,rozłożyłem matę i wszedłem na nią. Po chwili znalazłem się w "aplikacji" tworzenia postaci, chodź tak naprawdę postać wyglądała tak samo jak w prawdziwym życiu (w końcu to inny wymiar więc raczej powinno się wyglądać tak samo). Trzeba było wybrać tylko ubiór.Wybrałem; fioletową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, brązowe spodnie do kolan, czarne buty i czarny plecak z zielonymi elementami. Po stworzeniu postaci było trzeba wybrać dziwnego stworka zwanego śluzakiem, pistolet zwany blasterem i środek transportu zwany mecha-bestią. Do wyboru były 3 śluzaki (Zderzak,Tormato i Granatnik), 3 Blastery (Pow,Aqua i Shrp) oraz 2 Mecha-Bestie (Koń i Hiena).Wybrałem Granatnika, Zielono-niebieskiego Mecha-Konia i Zielony Aqua Blaster. Po chwili pokazał się komunikat "Czy chcesz nazwać GRANATNIK?"-wybrałem że tak. -Hm.. jak go nazwać.. Może.. Skipper-powiedziałem wpisując imię na cyber-klawiaturze. Nagle wszystko zrobiło się białe, a za kilka sekund pojawiłem się na jakiejś dziwnej platformie (platforma w grze jest zamiast studni w serialu) a przede mną pokazał się napis "Witamy w Jaskini Dziesiątkowej". Zaczęły się przede mną pojawiać instrukcje więc nie będę wam tego opisywać (ah ten leniwy Muś :P). Gdy wszystko się skończyło pojawili się inni gracze (o nawet wysokich poziomach.. bo oni pewnie grają od samej premiery (premiera była jakieś 2 tygodnie temu). Zacząłem chodzić po Jaskini i szukałem wyjścia.. lecz nigdzie go nie widziałem. Podszedłem więc do pewnego chłopaka i zapytałem się gdzie jest wyjście. Chłopak zaczął się ze mnie śmiać. -Wybacz-powiedział chłopak-ale chce mi się śmiać jak widzę tych początkujących graczy-dodał -Ta.. bardzo śmieszne.. to powiesz mi gdzie jest wyjście? - zapytałem -Strzel śluzakiem-powiedział -Gdzie? -Gdziekolwiek, ważne byś nim strzelił. A tak przy okazji, Jacob jestem-powiedział chłopak -Ja jestem Szymon-odpowiedziałem a po chwili dostałem zaproszenie do znajomych od Jacoba. Zaakceptowałem je i strzeliłem Skipperem który się zmienił w jakieś coś. Po chwili Skipper wrócił do mnie a przede mną ściana się.. rozpadła.. -Musisz wykonywać zadania, by odblokowywać kolejne jaskinie..a tak dla twojej wiadomości to w ekwipunku masz mapę i dziennik z zadaniami - powiedział Jacob lekko się śmiejąc-Chodź.. pokażę ci coś-dodał Poszedłem za nim. Jacob zaprowadził mnie na drugi koniec Jaskini Dziesiątkowej. -Ty tu widzisz ścianę? co nie?-zapytał -Tak-odpowiedziałem a po chwili Jacob wbiegł w tą ścianę, lecz za chwilę wrócił -Widzisz.. u ciebie tu jest ściana i nic nie możesz z nią zrobić.. a dla mnie tu jest pusto-powiedział -ale.. jak? jak to zrobili? -to dla mnie, i dla innych też pozostanie zagadką - odpowiedział Jacob, odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę jaskini którą ja przed chwilą odblokowałem. -Idziesz? -zapytał się Jacob a ja pobiegłem za nim. Rozdział 2 -Gdzie mnie prowadzisz?-zapytałem -Do mojego domu, przez pewien czas zamieszkasz ze mną.. znaczy.. jeśli chcesz- odpowiedział Jacob -Czemu mi aż tak pomagasz? Ja się tylko zapytałem gdzie jest wyjście.. -Ja zaczynałem grać po samej premierze.. mi nikt nie pomagał, musiałem się wszystkiego dowiedzieć sam.. nie chcę byś ty też miał tak ciężko.. a poza tym wydajesz się byś spoko.. więc znasz już powód mojej pomocy Po chwili doszliśmy do Cichej trawy, "spokojnego" miasteczka. -Za chwilę u ciebie wyskoczy Hooligang, będziesz go musiał przepędzić.. zostaniesz przeniesiony na mapę wyglądającą tak samo jak to miasto.. tylko tam nie będzie innych graczy, no chyba że kogoś dodasz do wykonania zadania z tobą -Ale.. jakiego zadania? -Jak już wspominałem w ekwipunku masz dziennik z zadaniami.. niektóre zadania, tak jak te, są.. że tak powiem.. automatyczne, czyli że musisz je wykonać i nie ma odwrotu.. chyba że nie chcesz przejść gry- wytłumaczył Jacob -a.. em.. to może mi pomożesz? - zaproponowałem -Nie, dzięki.. poradzisz sobie.. chyba-powiedział Jacob Po chwili, pojawiły się przede mną jakieś 3 postacie,nawet nie zauważyłem że się przeniosłem w inne miejsce.. -Nowy w Mieście? - zapytała się jedna z postaci -uciekaj! - szepnął do mnie jakiś z NPC. -Jacob mówił że łatwo ich pokonam.. ale ja mam tyko Skippera- pomyślałem -uciekaj!-powtórzył NPC lecz się go nie słuchałem Po chwili zauważyłem że HooliGang stoi pod "łukiem" skalnym na którym siedzą granatniki. Po chwili zastanowienia wystrzeliłem Skippera w "łuk" który się zawalił wraz z granatnikami na Hooligang. W tym momencie pojawiłem się znów w normalnej cichej Trawie w której wszystko wyglądało normalnie. -Widzisz, nie było tak źle- powiedział Jacob powoli do mnie podchodząc-po ilości twojego życia widzę że poszło ci lepiej niż mi -I.. co teraz? - zapytałem -A, no tak.. chodź.. Weszliśmy do jakiegoś sklepu. -Witam u Czerwonego Haka, Jestem Czerwony Hak - przedstawił się sprzedawca -Poproszę silnik KT301 - powiedział Jacob -Kosztuje on 100 monet - powiedział Hak a Jacob mu zapłacił Wyszliśmy ze sklepu i poszliśmy do domu Jacoba. Jego dom był w mirę spory.Weszliśmy do środka. Jako iż zaczęło się już robić późno Jacob powiedział że już nigdzie nie będziemy szli, ale za to możemy popływać w basenie (który był a domem Jacoba) by nam się nie nudziło. Jako iż lubię pływać w basenie w mgnieniu oka byłem już w samych bokserkach i wskoczyłem do basenu. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Jacob i jego Lis-Red. Po jakiejś godzinie zabawy w basenie postanowiliśmy że pójdziemy spać. Gdy wyszliśmy z basenu okazało się że nie mam gaci na zmianę. -O nie! Gaci to ja ci nie pożyczę-oznajmił stanowczo Jacob -Trudno, najwyżej będę spać nago- powiedziałem udając że ściągam mokre bokserki Jacob gdzieś poszedł lecz za chwilę wrócił i rzucił mi w twarz swoimi bokserkami - udław się nimi!-powiedział trochę zły Jacob Poszedłem się przebrać do łazienki, po mnie poszedł Jacob który w międzyczasie przyniósł mi koc. -Będziesz spać na kanapie-powiedział stanowczo Jacob -Domyśliłem się- odpowiedziałem i się położyłem. Jacob poszedł do siebie do pokoju razem z Redem, lecz po chwili wrócił i powiedział- Jak coś to mnie budź- i znów zniknął za ścianą. C.D.N Dalej można się zapisywać. Kolejny krótki rozdział ale jestem leniwy :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach